1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing device for a fuel door of a vehicle, which has improved operational reliability.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle body is provided with a fuel filler neck for filling a fuel tank with fuel at the outside of the vehicle body and the fuel filler neck is opened and closed by a fuel door openably attached to the vehicle body using a hinge.
The fuel door of a vehicle is typically made of steel or plastic and is provided with a locking structure, which can easily open the fuel door in response to the simple manipulation of a button by a driver and can maintain the fuel door in a closed state when a person manually pushes the fuel door after filling with fuel has been completed.
In the related art, a locking structure for the fuel door using a push type latch structure has been proposed and used. However, the locking structure using the push type latch structure is problematic in that, even when the fuel door is pushed in a state in which the fuel door is closed and locked, the latch structure may operate and may misoperate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.